Pretty Green Eyes
by dajisy293
Summary: Bri hasn't had a great life but it was ok. Until a group of men kept chasing her. She leaves everything she knows to go to Beacon Hills where she of course meets the resident alpha Derek Hale and his pack. But Bri is not all that she seems. Derek wasn't expecting to Bri turn his world his life upside down. He has to help her and keep her safe...she is his mate after all. DerexOC
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: so everyone i'm back with a new story i hope you like it. please review and follow**

"Get back here!" The men who was chasing after her called out. Why did people say that like the person running from them was actually going to turn around and skip into their arms? She kept on running pushing the people who were walking on sidewalks out of her way.

Bri didn't even know why they were chasing her. It looked like she was running from the police or something. But these guys were definitely not law enforcement.

It all started with a guy and his black SUV with tinted windows – you know the one you see in the movies. He was standing outside of her school when it let out. She didn't think anything of it until she heard the man call her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Abrielle!" Someone yelled.

She looked around and saw a man in a suit standing next to a SUV. She didn't know how he knew her name but she didn't want to find out, so she kept walking. Before she could even get to the end of the block there was a tug on her arm. She whipped around and stared at the man who seconds ago was standing by the car.

"Get off of me you perv!" She yelled which caught the attention of some passersby.

"If you want to live you need to come with me." he said.

She looked at him as if he was out of his mind. _Did that actually work on people?_ Well she was not about to become a victim of rape. "Help! Help!" she yelled.

Fortunately for her one of the police officers who patrol the school took notice. "Hey back away from the girl!"

The guy turned to the police officer and she took that time to run away. Police and she definitely did not mix. She could hear the creepy guy yelling at her while she ran, "they're coming for you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So once again she was running away from unknown people who knew her name, but this time it was at night. Unlike the guy from earlier these guys seemed out to harm.

Once she got farther away she calmed down a bit, enough to walk instead of running. To make sure she really lost them she ducked into an alleyway that she often used as a shortcut to go home. She wondered how these people knew her and why they were after her.

Bri was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that there was growling coming from the side of the dumpster. She turned and saw red eyes staring out at her. She backed up slowly towards the exit.

"Easy there boy…no need to attack…I'll get out of your space." But that only made it growl louder. Damn she needed to get out of there fast. She tried walking back faster this time the dog jumped and attacked her.

She attempted to swat it away but that only got her a bite on my forearm. "Ahh shit!" she turned and saw a man staring at her. He looked sort of translucent as if he were a ghost of some sort.

She reached out to him while trying to fight off the dog. He didn't move so she kicked the dog back and scrambled away until she was on the sidewalk. People were staring but all she could worry about was the blood that was pouring profusely from her arm.

Bri looked over and saw the men who were chasing her, standing across the street. _Really? Couldn't a girl catch a break? _One of the guys pointed to her and started walking towards her again. She burst into a run once more hoping that she could get home.

She finally reached the apartment building where she lived at. If anyone was home they probably wouldn't even notice she bleeding. She entered the apartment and sure enough no one was home. She went straight to the bathroom trying to wash the excess blood that was dripping down her arm and hopefully find some gauze. Damn this was a shitty day.

Just then there was a pounding on the door. Shit! She looked around trying to figure out what to do. They obviously knew where she lived so she couldn't stay here. She couldn't go to a friend's house- _who was she kidding she didn't have any friends_. Most of her peers teased her for being in foster care.

The only option left was to run. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed the duffel bag she had been living from since she got her four months ago. Luckily everything was still packed. She grabbed the wad of cash she had been saving from her job, under her mattress. Opening the window she climbed the window and on to the fire escape just as she heard them bust the front door open. She had to get out of town fast.

Bri looked at the bus departures and sighed the only ones leaving were going to some place in Ohio and to California. Beacon hills California it is. She bought her ticket and waited for her bus to be called. She thought about her life and how she got to his point.

Honestly she didn't know how she got to this point. Abrielle Parker had been left on a door step when she was a few weeks old wrapped in a blanket and a note pinned to her saying _**Abrielle born 5/23/95**__. _She had been raised by Gene Parker, an elderly woman, for five years before Gene passed away from a heart attack. She entered the foster care system since no one in Ms. Gene's, as Abrielle called her, family wanted to take her in.

After that she was shuffled home to home, most of the families were only in it for the paycheck, like the Johnson's the family she was staying with now, so they never really cared about her. They probably wouldn't even know she was missing, and if they did they probably would say she ran away.

Bri got up when they called for the bus departing to California, bracing herself, because a bus ride across the country was bound to be a long ride. She settled herself into a seat in the back of the bus by the window, hoping that no one would sit next to her; she just wanted to be alone right now. She closed her eyes getting ready to sleep and hoped that the dreams didn't plague her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: so i'm guessing everyone like the first chapter by the follows and favs. well i'm glad. i've had this story in my head for a couple of weeks and have about six chapters done already. please review though i want to know what you guys think. **

**i don't own teen Wolf**

"No!" Bri cried out as she jumped awake. She saw the outlines of some people turning their heads to look at the commotion. She sighed when she remembered that she was on the bus heading to nowhere-ville California. It was pitch black on the bus but for some reason she could almost make out everything clearly. And come to think of it her arm didn't hurt as much either. She rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie; the bite had seemed to be smaller than what she remembered. _Definitely not the weirdest thing that's happened to me_.

Bri had been different from others since she could remember. She started seeing what could be described as auras. She saw them around every person she had encountered so far. Each aura was different because – dah everyone and thing was different. She herself had a purple aura with specks of gold and pink in it. She wondered if her birth parents had pink and gold auras because most people had specks of their parents' auras.

But that wasn't even the weirdest part, when she was sixteen she began to see even weirder stuff and have weird dreams. Bri had started to see what she called links. It usually was a rope that linked people together. Usually she only saw it if she really focused on it unlike the auras which was a near constant thing.

The dreams were spontaneous and if she could stop them she would, they usually predicted something that was going to happen in her life. This last dream had her waking up from a fretful sleep, it creeped her out. A pair of red eyes and fangs kept reoccurring as a voice she never heard before kept chanting, _mate and you're mine_ over and over again. She settled back into the seat and tried to go back to sleep.

Bri grabbed her duffle bag and sighed in relief, after three days on the bus she was so glad to get off. _Damn what was she going to do now?_ Thankfully she had been saving money as a waitress for two years, so she had about two hundred dollars on her. She would stay at a hotel room and maybe look for a job after that, who knew how long the money would last. And as long as these guys didn't find her she was staying.

There had to be a motel somewhere so she went inside the bus station to ask the bus ticket attendant. When she got there she was a little surprised the ticket attendant seemed to be around her age. She was blond with curly hair and ruby red lipstick. She also had a light blue aura with flecks of black. Bri stilled usually black were for really bad people, the group of guys had black auras.

Bri sighed and walked up to the desk. "Hi can you tell me where I can find the a motel?"

The girl peeked from over her magazine she was reading and nodded, "yeah it's near the-" the girl stopped and sniffed the air, she looked at Bri and her eyes flashed golden brown. Wait did I just see that, Bri thought.

"What are you doing here? My alpha won't like it if you're here." the blond said lowly to Bri.

Alpha? _Was this chick on drugs? What the hell was she talking about?_ "Um I don't know what you're talking about. But if you could point me to the nearest motel I would appreciate it."

The girl cocked her head as if she were listening for something. She obviously heard what she was looking for because she smiled. "Oh you must be new. Trust me it gets fun. Hold on while I call someone." She said pulling out her phone.

Shit! She was probably calling the cops or something. What did she mean by fun? Bri didn't want to know so she high tailed it out of there. She would just have to find the motel on her own.

The gods or whomever must have been on her side because after six or so blocks she reached a rundown motel. She was able to rent a room with hardly any questions asked. She went to her room and threw her duffel on the floor and herself on the bed, opting to take a long nap.

Bri was jarred awake by the banging on the door. She sprung awake, fuck the guys must've found her. Double fuck because the only way out was through the door. She peered through the windows and saw the blond chick from earlier, with a built white guy, two white teenagers, and a buff black guy. Maybe if she could lie well enough she could get them to leave her alone.

She opened the door slowly and popped her head out. "Can I help you?" the built white guy just pushed the door open and walked into the room as if he owned the place. The three teenagers at least looked sheepish. "What the fuck? You can't do that. You need to get the fuck out of here!" she yelled."

The man had the audacity to smirk as if she were amusing him, "I can do whatever I want. And listen to what I have to say first because you might want me to stay."

She closed the door because all four had made themselves comfortable and didn't look as if they were leaving anytime soon. "What do you have to say? Because if you are going to tell me to come with you if I want to live save it because I've heard it one this week."

The guy looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? No I wanted to let you know that you're turning into…a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: so I've decided to update on Wednesdays. I have about three other fanfics i am currently writing over the summer so this will give me time to write new chapters and correct the stuff I've already written. i am also looking for a beta reader and someone to design a banner for this story. if anyone is willing to do any of these let me know.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

"Wait so you're telling me I'm going to become a werewolf?" Bri asked for the third time in an hour. At first she thought they were all nuts but then the blond girl – Erica by the way – shifted into her beta form. It explained why she could see transparent wolves standing next to each of them except the scrawny guy named Stiles; he was apparently one of four humans in their pack. She hadn't figured what the wolves meant but she was going to ask Derek the smug hottie and alpha as soon as she asked more questions.

"Yes for the third time." Derek replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Now where were you bit?"

She rolled up her arm and showed them she looked down only to find nothing there anymore. She was too busy to notice the lack of pain and it wasn't like she was showering while on the bus.

"Huh." Derek said surprised. "How do you feel? No chills, fever?"

"No. Am I supposed to be feeling anything?" she asked

"Most turned usually have a fever before they turn. Do you smell anything? Sniff stiles and tell me what you smell." He said before pushing the teen at her

She shrugged and leaned over to smell Stiles who was looking at Derek indignantly, "he smells like medicine, sex, and…Isaac." She said looking at the teen with a mop of brown curls

Isaac blushed and Derek nodded. "Well you are definitely changed, but haven't gone through the usual symptoms."

"Okay so I have some questions for you." Bri said. Derek gave her a continue motion. "Why is there a big black see-through wolf with red eyes standing next to you?"

"What?" Derek asked. Bri sighed and went on to explain the links, aura, the translucent man, and the dreams, all of it. By the end of it Derek and the others were looking at her uneasily.

"I want to try something. But first I have to ask if you want to join my pack."

"Will you protect me from the men?" Bri asked

"Yes. As best as I can. Now yes or no?'

"Yes."

"Good." Derek said going from across the room, where he was sitting to where she was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom. When he stood next to her his scent her like a tidal wave. It was like the freshest backed apple pie with a hint of nutmeg, she just wanted to curl up to his side and lie there forever. Derek bared his fangs and his eyes flashed. "Mine. Mate." He growled.

_Wait what_? That was the same thing that was chanted into her dream. Derek was the red eyes and fangs. She didn't dwell on it because something told her to bare her neck to him. It was probably her wolf who conveniently showed up, with her reddish sandy brown fur and green eyes, lying on her back.

"What the hell?' Erica said staring at her; actually they were all staring at her.

"What? What's wrong? Derek why do you smell so good?" she asked a little frantic. Derek placed a hand on her throat and instantly she could see the link between her and him. It was thin green rope that connected them. She looked around and she was connected by green ropes to each one of them. But Boyd and Erica were connected by a red rope, while Stiles and Isaac were connected by a blue one. She and Derek had a lavender colored rope connecting them two together.

"Your eyes flashed green." Derek said hesitantly. _Okay_. She had hazel eyes but Erica's flashed gold and she had brown eyes. So what was the problem?

"I've never met a wolf who eyes flashed green. Blue, red, gold, yes but never green." Derek replied seeing the confusion written on her face.

"She should go see Deaton." Stiles piped up. Boyd, Erica and Isaac nodded in unison.

"Who's Deaton?"

"The pack doctor." Boyd said. _Wow he could talk?_ She was actually starting to think he was mute.

"No." She said with finality. She hated doctors and there was no way she was going to have some random guy prod her like some lab experiment.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we'll let you rest, and when we'll discuss this some more tomorrow. Guys let's go." He said walking towards the door. They all gave her a small hug and promised to be back tomorrow. Derek was to his car when Bri remembered the mine comment.

"Derek!" she called out. He looked up at her waiting for her to speak. "What did you mean by saying 'mine and mate'?" Derek looked up at her and scowled. He got into his car and just turned on the engine.

They were almost out the paring lost when she heard Isaac ask, "So are you going to tell her?"

Derek replied with a tense, "no." What wasn't he telling her? Whatever it was she was going to find out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: i know i said i would only update on wednesdays but i thought what the heck. you guys have been reviewing and following the story so thank you. please continue.**

**btw i don't own teen wolf.**

Bri ended up waking up in the middle of the night after a dream. This time the dream featured a circle of black hooded figures. They kept telling her to 'lead her people', whatever that meant. She didn't have any 'people', she was abandoned…no one wanted her.

After that she couldn't go to sleep so she lied awake, she wanted to test her powers but was too afraid to do it without Derek's guidance. _Hmm Derek_. She looked at the – her wolf and took in how her eyes seemed to glow a brighter green when she thought of Derek. Must have something to do with the mate thing, she was definitely asking questions about that later.

Bri ended up observing her wolf until she fell asleep. She woke up to knocking on the door. She peered out the window to see Stiles standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey. So I'm here to take you to the pack meeting. Derek would have come but he was already busy….and you just woke up didn't you?" stiles asked as soon as she opened the door. She just nodded her head and shuffled back into room, leaving Stiles to come in and closed the door.

"Wha' time 's it?" she mumbled as she dug through her duffle to find something to wear and get her toiletries.

"Noon. What time did you fall asleep?"

"Don't know…had a bad dream." She said before leaving him sitting on the bed as she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later a damp haired fully clothed Bri makes an appearance.

"Wow that was fast. I'm a guy and that's even fast for me."

"Used to it." she said. Bri was definitely not the most talkative person when she woke up. It usually took about a half hour for her brain to come online.

"Well let's go before Derek yells at me for making us late." Stiles said opening the door. Bri grabbed her wallet and key card before following him out. It was about ten minutes of silence before Stiles started talking again. "So you said you can see what everyone's wolf looks like. What does your look like?"

Bri shrugged her shoulders, "she's reddish brown with green eyes."

"That's so cool I wish I had a super power."

"Trust me it's not a superpower. I would love not to see this stuff. I hate going into crowded places because people's auras make me feel like I'm on acid or something."

"Yeah I could see how that must suck."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"So Derek was saying mate and mine yesterday, what did that mean?" Stiles glanced at her worriedly and she started to smell some the acrid in the air. "Oh god what is that smell?"

"Probably me. Derek says that you guys can smell emotions, nervousness to be exact"

"Okay…so why are you nervous?"

"Look if I tell you what it means you have to promise that you won't tell Derek I told you."

She nodded her head, "I promise."

"A mate for werewolves are the same as regular wolves. Like wolves they find a mate through smell and they mate for life. You are Derek's significant other. There will never be anyone who completes him like you do and vice versa."

"Okay. So what do I do?"

This time Stiles shrugged. "Whatever you want. Don't let this effect your decision. Get to know him first. I haven't even let Isaac claim me yet, since we're both so young."

"So I'm going to guess that body and Erica have claimed each other. Right?"

Stiles face scrunched in confusion. "Yeah how did you know?"

"You and Isaac are connected by a blue link whereas Erica and Boyd are connected by a red one. I just guessed."

"How about you and Derek?"

"Lavender. I guess if I got to know him it would turn blue and eventually red. But I haven't really had to use my link 'super power' that much" She said making air quotes.

Stiles nodded and parked the car. They pulled up to what kind old seemed like a warehouse. "It's not as sketchy as it looks. Derek's loft is pretty cool."

Bri just ignored his comment. She wasn't judging, how could she when she didn't even have a pot to piss in. she got out the jeep and flowed Stiles into the building. She could hear voices, mostly Derek's and she could smell pizza. When they her into the loft Derek and his wolf are staring at her with bright red eyes.

"Good you're here. We were waiting for you two to get here before we started."

"Derek shouldn't we not be talking around someone who isn't pack. Who is she anyways?" a redheaded girl asked him

"She is pack. I can feel it." a guy with a crooked jaw said.

"If you guys stop talking I'll answer you. Scott's right she is pack. And Lydia her name is Bri Parker."

"How could you bring someone into the pack without consulting us! We should have a say in this too! She could be crazy or something." Lydia yelled. There was growling, Bri realized it was her by the way everyone was staring. "See she's feral!"

"How about you don't talk about me like I'm not here?" Bri spat at Lydia which made a blond guy next to her growl in retaliation. She ignored him and addressed Derek. "Look it's obvious me being in your pack is going to cause problems. So I'll leave."

"No!" Derek shouted, which only made Bri raise a brow at him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Look you obviously need a pack. Omegas don't fend well in our world. Even though I don't think you an omega."

"Oh she is definitely not." An older guy said as he stepped forward. She hadn't even noticed him but she did notice the way Derek tensed when he spoke. She could understand why since most of his aura was black with hints of blue here and there.

"Then what am I? because I've been wondering that since I was born." Bri asked

"I don't know but you definitely are very powerful. More so than anyone in this room.

"Her eyes turned green." Derek said

The older guy looked at Derek with surprise than back at her with a grin, "you are definitely worth researching then. Peter Hale at your service." He said extending a hand. He quickly retracted it when Derek let out a loud growl. He looks at Derek again and this time he grinned as understanding filled his face. "Oh…well this definitely got more interesting."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on here? Why does it matter that eyes turn green?" Lydia once again spoke. Bri sighed because the sound of her voice was grating on her ears. Stiles pulled her to the couch near Erica, since it was going to take a while.

"Bri eyes turning green is unusual because there has never been another wolf who eyes can turn that color. She also has…powers" Derek said, obviously trying to find the right word for what she could do.

"What kind of powers?" a dimpled looking boy sitting next to Isaac asked. Derek looked at Bri who was chewing on piece of pizza.

She swallowed then began to speak. "I can see people's auras. I sometimes dream of things before they happen. I can see links between people and just recently I can see a person's inner wolf."

"Wow. That's cool! What color is my aura?' the guy with the crooked jaw.

"Scott…" Derek warned.

"It's okay. Scott you have a light blue aura. Which is understandable since it balances stills bright yellow aura. That's probably why you're such good friends."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, but Stiles was the one who spoke. "How did you know that?

"Remember the links I told you about in the car? Well you and Scott have a thick orange tie linking you two together. I figured since dimples and the blond guy have it too…you must be friends, since blond guy is linked to Lydia by a blue tie."

"My name is Jackson. And his is Danny. Use it. And what are you talking about?"

"Well sorry Jackson it's not like I've been introduced to everyone."

"For the record I'm Allison." a brunette spoke as she interrupted.

Bri gave a mock salute. "To answer Jackson's question. Like I said I can see links between people. The common link between all of us is green which I'm assuming is because we're a pack. There is a red link tying Erica and Boyd together because they are claimed mates. You and Scott are connected by a blue tie as is Stiles and Isaac, and Jackson and Lydia. Which I just assumed your mates but haven't claimed each other. Danny and Peter are connected by a lavender tie as is Derek and I." she said

"What does lavender mean?" Allison asked.

Bri could feel stiles squeeze her hand in warning. She promised Stiles she wouldn't say anything so she just shrugged. "Don't now. This is the first time where I've seen so many links let alone auras. I'm still trying to figure it out." Everyone seemed to accept the answer, even though Derek was looking at her funny.

"I think I have a book about this somewhere. I've definitely have read about these powers before." Peter said to no one in particular.

"I still don't think that means she should automatically be in the pack. How do you know we can trust her?" Lydia asked

Bri's wolf – who she has officially named Lily – stood and bared her teeth. The group looked at her which only made her confused, but Stiles informed her that her eyes were green.

"She's in the pack and that's it! I don't want to hear anything else about it. Peter please find the book so we know what we're dealing with. We need to be prepared. "


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so it's another Wednesday which means another update. i hope you like it. there were questions that were raised and i promise i will try to answer them in the story. but anyways please review and follow.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf. **

"I need a break!" Bri yelled as Derek made her go through the training exercises once again.

"Fine. Ten minutes and then we go back to training" Derek said grabbing his towel and wiping his sweat soaked neck.

Bri nodded and grabbed her own towel. She was surprised that Derek was training her alone. In the past two weeks she had been here there was always at least one other pack mate with them. She knew he was avoiding being alone with her.

"So when were you going to tell me what being mates entails?" Bri asked.

Derek eyes snapped to her and flashed a dull red. "Who told you?."

"Tell Snape to calm down."

"Who?"

"Snape, your wolf. I named him Snape since I named mine Lily. Plus he has black fur and is surly. But you probably haven't read Harry Potter have you?"

"A long time ago. But stop changing the subject, who told you?"

Bri sighed there was no way to lie to him since Erica had told her that they basically polygraph machines. "We are linked. Plus you said 'mate and mine' when I joined your pack remember? I'm not stupid I put two and two together. So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are too young to be in a committed relationship plus with everything going on it wasn't like there were opportune times to discuss this."

"I get the opportunity thing. But you deciding whether I'm too young to do something is bullshit. If you don't want me just say so. I'm used to rejection…I'm never god enough for people to want me."

Derek eyes grew to a coccineous color, "don't ever say that!" he roared. He calmed down when he saw her flinch. He calmed himself and stepped toward her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay."

"Bri just so you know…I do want you." he said. Bri smiled and stepped even closer to him and lightly kissed him. It felt like a thousand little bombs exploded in front of her eyes. A few seconds later she pulled back to see Derek's eyes glazed over.

"Huh." Bri said as she looked in between them.

"What?"

"Our link turned dark purple."

"I thought you said ours was lavender…like Peter and Danny's."

"It was. But when we kissed it turned dark purple. Eventually blue then red if we claim each other."

"Wait are you telling me Peter and Danny are mates?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised no one noticed. Or that they didn't either."

"I have noticed." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Peter standing there. "But that is none of your business now is it?"

Derek growled at him "why are you here?"

"Well I just came back from visiting Deaton. It seems we may know what Bri is but he wants to see her just in case."

"Nope not going to happen. I told you I don't do doctors." She claimed

"Bri you need to go, we need to find out what you are and why those guys are after you. Please don't make me force you." Derek said

She sighed, "Okay but if he pokes me with something…both of you will regret it." she declared pointing to both Hales.

Bri looked around and squeezed Derek's hand. When he and Peter told her that Deaton was a doctor, they damn sure didn't mention that he was a damn veterinarian. Just as she was about to say something to Derek as bald black man came from the back room. As soon as he looked at her he stopped.

"Wow…but…I thought…I can't" Deaton stuttered.

"I think you broke him." Peter said with melancholy

Bri and Derek both glared at him which only made Peter grin. Deaton shook his head and told them to follow him into the back.

"What is she?" Derek asked as soon as they were all in the room.

"Really Derek?" Bri sighed indignantly. Derek ignored her and looked at Deaton waiting for him to answer.

"Well technically a princess." Deaton said.

"What?" asked the three wolves.

"I'm going to assume Bri is short for Abrielle…right?"

"Yeah how did you know that? Peter doesn't know my full name so he obviously didn't tell you."

"No he didn't. I already knew your name." that only got him more confused looks. "From what Peter told me I knew you were a priestess or commonly known as witch. But when I saw you I knew you were way more than that. I could feel the power radiating off of you. The only person who had that much power is Aerilyn the high priestess."

"Wait. Are you talking about _the Aerilyn_? I thought she was dead." Peter asked

"Her name sounds familiar. But what does that have to do with Bri?" Derek asked

"Years after Aerilyn reached high priestess status she fell in love with human. There were protesters who believed that the races shouldn't mix. That humans were the lowest on the totem pole. Aerilyn ignored them and married Max – the human. Eventually they had a child, and that's when the death threats started coming in. A few days later Aerilyn told her court that the child had died. "

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

Deaton looked at her. "You're that child. Aerilyn is your mother." Bri snorted before promptly fainting.

**did you guys like the snape and lily thing? if not i'll take it out. i just thought it was cute. i know this chap was short, i'm sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: here is another chapter! i'm trying to stay ahead by writing these chapters before i put them on. but anyways please review!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

"Bri!" someone shouted above her. She blinked her eyes and stared at Derek's face that was above her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah…I think so. Someone please tell me I was dreaming."

"No you weren't. I need to call Aerilyn and let her know you are here." Deaton said before making his way to the front.

"Wait!" Bri called out. Deaton turned to her and looked expectantly. "Don't tell her just yet."

"And why not?" Peter asked.

"She abandoned me. And no matter what any of you say I really don't want to deal with this right now…I need some time."

Deaton nodded his head. "I understand but Derek told me about the men following you. I think they may have been protesters who wanted to capture you. Aerilyn must know so there are measures to keep you safe."

"Why must I be kept safe? Why after all these years are these protesters after me?"

"I don't now but I'm sure Aerilyn would. Please let me call her. It would take her a couple days to get here from Brazil anyways."

"Bri you need answers." Derek said

Bri sighed and nodded letting Deaton leave to make the phone call. She hugged Derek and buried her nose into his neck letting his scent calm her heart.

"Why are we here? I had a pedicure scheduled with Allison." Lydia whined

Derek ignored her and waited for everyone to settle into comfortable positions and motioned for Bri to stand next to him.

"What could she possibly have to say now?" Lydia asked again.

"I told you not to talk about me like I'm not here." Bri growled.

"Oh put the fangs away because they don't scare me. Derek might say you're pack but you're not."

"I didn't ask for to be pack. Your alpha sought me out! Now I'm warning you to drop the attitude."

"Or what? What are you going to do? What growl at me? Flash your eyes?" Lydia taunted

This time she had had it, she didn't know what Lydia had against her but there was only so much she could take. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the images of her grabbing Lydia's neck and pinning her to the wall. She opened her eyes to see Lydia against the wall trying to grasp at the invisible force around her neck.

"Oh my god! How the fuck? Let go of her" she heard Jackson yell. She could feel the wolf taking over telling her to eliminate the threat; it told her this human didn't deserve to be in the pack. She snapped the ties that bonded Lydia to the pack and Jackson. She heard a whimper behind her but she ignored and chose to focus on Lydia.

"I told you to lose the attitude. Don't ever talk about me like I'm invisible again."

"Bri let go of her now!" Derek roared.

Bri couldn't ignore an order from her alpha so she closed her eyes and visualized letting Lydia go. Lydia looked at her with wide eyes and scrambled behind Derek.

"She's crazy!"

"What did you do? I can't feel Lydia anymore and there's something wrong with Jackson." Derek said

Bri looked at him in confusion, "I didn't do anything to him. I just imagined that the ties linking Lydia to the pack were gone."

"Well apparently they are gone along with the tie that links her Jackson. He's feeling the loss of him mate. You have to restore them." Peter said

"I didn't mean to…I just."

"I know. Can you fix it?" Derek asked

"I can try." Bri closed her eyes and tried to restore the links that Lydia had been connected to. When she opened her eyes she saw both green and blue links and heard Jackson sigh in relief.

"You can't do that again unless you in danger. Cutting a wolf off from their mate is worse than torture. The wolf would die a slow death. Don't do that again, understand?" Derek demanded when he went over to hug her. Bri just nodded and turned to Jackson.

"Jackson I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was just so angry." Jackson just waved her off and buried his nose in Lydia's hair.

Derek turned to the redheaded girl, "Lydia apologize."

"Why? She's the one who tried to strangle me."

"Lydia!" Derek growled.

"Stop!" Bri shouted. They all looked at her. "What is your problem? I haven't even said that much to you and you keep such a bitch."

They all turned their heads to Lydia and waited for her answer. "Because Derek just let you into our pack and we know nothing about you. For all we know those men could be chasing you because you killed a person. I have – no we have been through too much for you destroy it."

Bri nodded, "look I'm not great at trusting people either. And if I knew more about myself I would gladly tell you, but I don't. And I would never want to destroy the pack." she looked at Derek. "I'm way too invested."

"Oh my god you two are mates!" Danny yelled out and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "sorry I just had a Stiles moment."

"Hey! I resent that." Stiles said

"I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch." Lydia said. Bri could hear her heart and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Okay now that that's settled can we please get on with this meeting?" Isaac asked

"Yes. We went to see Deaton today about exactly what Bri is. Bri do you want to tell them?"

She shrugged, "apparently I'm a priestess or a witch, depending on who you ask." She goes on to tell them what Deaton had told her, Derek, and Peter.

"So when is she coming?" Erica asked

"In a few days. She and Max are leaving tonight and should be here soon."

"Okay so what do we do?" Stiles asked

"We wait. Let her answer our questions, and go from there." Derek said

"So does this make Bri the pack mom?" Scott asked.

"What?" Bri asked

"Well your Derek's mate and the alpha can be considered the pack dad so wouldn't that make you pack mom?" Scott asked

"Dude have you been reading my books again?' Stiles asked

"No she's not because she's not alpha female yet." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Ah but you said _yet_, so there's hope." Boyd said pointing out Derek's mistake and making the man blush. Peter started laughing.

"Oh shut up Peter. You have no room to talk, especially since you haven't even hit on me yet!" Danny said to the man.

This made the whole room silent. Peter raised an eyebrow, "you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Derek went over what it's like when you found your mate. Plus Bri confirmed it when she talked about that whole link thing."

"Ew. That's just disgusting." Jackson whined.

"Agreed." Derek said, and huffed when Bri elbowed him in his side. "Well if no one has any announcements, that's it."

Everyone shook their heads no and one by one they all began to leave until there was only Bri and Derek in the loft.

"So we never did finish our discussion from earlier." Bri said.

"Bri…I don't think this is the best time." He said

"And when is it going to be? Derek please don't avoid this. I'm not asking for marriage; just let's see where this goes. Okay?"

Derek nodded and finally spoke, "okay." Bri smiled and grabbed the front of his Henley and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: it's Wednesday so i hope you enjoy this new chapter. i promise the next few chapters will answer the questions I've been getting. so please be patient. please review**

**i don't own teen wolf**

"Derek." Bri said poking the dark haired man. She had basically moved into Derek's loft since the kiss two days ago. Derek didn't like the fact that she was staying in a motel when there were people after her so he told her she could stay her. At first she thought it was a ploy for him to get into her pants but once Derek agreed to stay on the couch, she relented.

But now she couldn't sleep. It was a mixture of things, Lily was restless now that her mate was so near and the fact that Aerilyn was going to be here tomorrow morning.

"Yeah?" Derek said groggily even though she knew he hadn't been asleep

"Can you come to bed?" Bri asked. When Derek looked at her with confusion she knew she had to clarify. "It's just that Lily is restless I can literally see her pacing back and forth… Snape keeps running in circles so I know you can feel it to…so I thought maybe if we sleep together…not _sleep together _sleep together…but you know sleep…not that I don't want to because go you're hot…but we're not ready and I'm only seventeen….but I thought it wouldn't be that bad."

"You might beat Stiles when it comes to rambling. And I thought I told you to stop calling my wolf Snape."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Derek said getting up and walking with her back to his bed. They laid down with Derek on his back and Bri up against his side with her head on his chest.

"Are you nervous about meeting them?" Derek asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah. I have questions but mostly nervous. Like what if they don't live up to my fantasy I had in my head?"

Derek was silent, "what was your fantasy?"

"I would imagine my parents would be these amazing people who would love me and my mom would be the one to braid my hair and play dolls an talk about boys while my dad would try to counter balance it by talking about sports and teaching about cars. But then again mist foster kids have the same dream."

"You never know maybe they are like that. You won't know until you meet them."

"Maybe…you're the first person I talked to about it."

"I'm glad. If you ever need to talk…"

"I know." she said before letting the scent of him lull her to sleep.

Bri woke up to a heavy weight on her back and the sun shining on her face. She tried to move but was effectively pinned. She turned and saw Derek lying halfway on her and on the bed.

"Derek…Derek wake up." He lifted his head and blinked his eyes at her.

"what time is it?" he asked

"I don't know but you're heavy. Roll over." She said nudging him. She smiled when she felt him roll over on to the bed. "Please tell me you have food in this place." She got up and stretched making her back pop.

"No I usually get take out. And I'm usually not up at the ass crack of dawn."

"It's not that early, it's …" she reached over and grabbed his cell phone. "It's eleven o'clock."

"Too early."

"Der. Get up Aerilyn and max will be here in two hours. And you have to go get them."

"I like it when you call me Der." He smirked

"Well you'll never hear it again if you don't get up." she said defiantly

He rolled his eyes but got up anyways. "Really? You wouldn't be so cruel. You're lucky I like you…I don't get up this early."

Bri smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "psh if I don't get any food I will be. And I like you too. I guess Lilly chose well."

"This naming your wolf thing is very weird."

"You're just mad because I named yours Snape. Who is basically awesome."

"Why couldn't I be someone cool like Harry or Sirius?"

"Because you're the Snape to my lily" she said with a face that said duh

"He didn't even get the girl and he died!"

"He died to save the child of the girl he loved. He looked after harry because he was lily's. Gosh are you sure you read harry potter?"

"Yes!...it was just a long time ago." He mumbled. "Plus I plan on getting the girl."

"Is that right?" she asked

"Yes that definitely right. When this whole thing is over I plan on taking you out."

"I'll hold you too that."

He smiled and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Soon their morning routines were completed and they were dressed and headed out the door. Derek pulled into Ihop and they hurriedly ate a huge breakfast which he obviously paid for.

By the time they were done it was twelve and Derek needed to go get Max and Aerilyn. So he dropped her off at the loft. She opened the door to find Lydia and Stiles sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Bri asked

"We're here to help you get ready. Well I am…Stile is here because he's Stiles."

"Get ready for what?"

"Your parents. They are technically royalty. So you need to look the part."

"No thanks."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Hmm it must've been because I don't plan on changing. If they don't like what I'm wearing then they can go right back where they came from."

"Bri if you let her pick out your clothes this will all go much easier. Trust me I tried to say no to her once…it didn't go so well."

"See that's the difference between me and you. I'm not trying to tell her no I am telling her no. I'm not changing my look for two people I don't even know. Plus I don't even have money to get knew clothes."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it."

"Once again no thanks. Now if that's all you wanted then you can leave." She said before lying on Derek's bed.

Both Lydia and Stiles sat there stunned in silence, a couple seconds later Lydia got her things together and left.

Stiles looked at Bri with wide wyes, "I don't think anyone has ever said no to Lydia. This is a first…you know she was just trying to help. Right?"

"No she wasn't trying to help. She was trying to change me into what she deems appropriate." She said raising a hand when Stiles mouth opened. "Look I'm not saying she's a bad person but I don't think Lydia and I will ever be friends. Please accept that."

Sties nodded and went over to her, "Look we're pack. It's like a family, we're nosy and overbearing but we mean well and we take care of each other."

Bri sighed, "I understand that but I'm sure there are families where two members just don't get along. Can you honestly tell me you're friends with everyone in this pack?"

"Well everyone except Jackson. He and I tolerate each other at best."

"See! I will promise you that I will try to tolerate Lydia. But that's it."

Stiles nodded and left the loft. She must've fell asleep because the next thing she knew, Bri was being woken up by someone opening up the loft door. Derek stepped through the entry way with two people following behind him.

"hey Bri, meet Aerilyn and max."


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note: it's wednesday! i hope you like the chapter and i hope it answer questions that you might have. please review!**

**i don't own teen wolf**

"Abrielle." Aerilyn whispered.

Bri looked at the woman who birthed her. She was tall and lean with olive skin. Her long badious hair and eyes complimented her features. There was an air of regality about her. The man standing next to her was equally lean but he was at least six inches taller. He had sand colored hair that paired nicely with his castaneous skin and glaucous eyes. He may have been human but Bri could sense that his status was equal to Aerilyn.

Aerilyn stepped towards her as Bri took an instinctual step back. Aerilyn put her hands up in a surrendering motion, "I was wondering if I could get a hug?"

"No." Bri said and watched as her arms dropped to her side.

"Bri come on they are you're parents." Derek said

"No they're not." she said towards Derek.

"Bri don't -"Derek growled in warning.

Max put his hand up to stop Derek, "let her get out. She deserves this much."

She looked back towards at Max and Aerilyn. "How do you know what I deserve? you two abandoned me! You abandoned me on a stoop with a note that just said my name and birthdate. You didn't even make sure I went to loving people or any of that shit. You abandoned me like I was some trash you didn't want. And know you want me to open you with wide arms? The only reason you're here is because Deaton and Derek want to know who's after me. But you can leave because I've been taking care of myself for eighteen years. I damn sure don't need you two."

She pushed past the three and ran out the loft. She kept running, not thinking or caring where she was headed. Eventually she stopped and realized she was in the woods. It was actually the tree line because she could see a burnt house. She walked towards the decaying building. She could tell that it once was a beautiful home that was probably filled with love and family, something she never had.

Bri walked up to the house and instantly stepped back when her nose was hit with the scent of Derek. This must've been his home once upon a time. She went inside and looked at rotting walls and stairs. she walked around trying to imagine what the house looked like before.

"Bri!" someone yelled out. She walked onto the porch to find Erica and Isaac standing in front of her.

"You have everyone looking for you. Derek was so worried, he's going to kill you." Erica said

"I just needed sometime alone."

"We need to get back to the loft." Isaac said already running back into the forest.

Bri nodded and started to run after them. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her. Of course those hopes were dashed when she saw Derek standing outside of the building arms crossed and glaring at her.

"You two upstairs, there's pizza. I need to talk to Bri." He declared. They both went upstairs, Derek waited until they were out of hearing range. "What were you thinking? Wait you weren't thinking! Because if you were you wouldn't have run, especially since there are people after you!" he roared.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to worry anyone. But I just can't sit like anything is okay when it's not. They left me Derek. They left me!" By this time she was crying. Derek grabbed her into a fierce hug and startled to nuzzle her neck.

"Why do you…did you go to my house?" he asked

She blinked backed her tears, "um yeah. I kept running until I saw it."

Derek held a look of confusion then understanding before nodding, "let's go, everyone is waiting for you." he took her hand and they went upstairs. When they got there everyone was silent and staring at her. She sat her down on Derek's bed next to Allison, and across from Max and Aerilyn.

"Now that Bri is here, can you please explain to us why there are people chasing her?" Derek asked looking at the couple

Aerilyn looked to max but then took a deep breath, "they want to kill her. We had to hide you; it wasn't because we didn't want to you. Abrielle you have to know we love you so much, there wasn't a day that went by where you weren't missed. But to keep you safe we left you with Gene all those years ago. She was my advisor when I first learned magic. I knew you would be safe with her."

"But Ms. Parker died when I was five." Bri said, looking confused.

"I know… it was the protestors, or as the foolishly call themselves the puritans. They killed her to get to you. After that we lost contact with you. Ms. Parker was supposed to be the one who taught you to control your magic and about your history, so that when you were of age you could begin your studies for the throne."

"Why do they want to kill Bri?" Stiles asked

"Because she is the only heir to the throne, when I step down it goes to her. They don't believe that a half human should make decisions for the people. The man who came up to you a couple weeks ago was one of my guards. He wasn't supposed to approach but he sensed that they were near and had to act fast. I'm sorry that he frightened you."

"So what do we do?" Boyd asked

"I don't know. Bri is obviously not human anymore. But I don't think that is going to sway the puritans much."

"We have to do something! I'm not going to let some fucking group try to kill her." Derek roared

"Derek calm down. They don't know where I am. It gives us time to think of something." Bri said calming him down.

She turned to the group, "I think that we need to get a good night sleep and then reconvene in the morning. Bring whatever you think will help us." They all nodded and packed up; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*****so if you want people to reference when thinking of bri, aerilyn, and max. look up antonia thomas(bri. i'm pretty sure she can pass as a 17 going on 18 y.o.), jessica beals(aerilyn), gary dourdan(max)*****


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: here's a new chapter. hope you like it. please review**

**i don't own teen wolf**

"Bri…Bri wake up." Derek said as he tried to shake her awake.

"No don't wanna." Bri mumbled.

"Get up the pack is coming over in twenty minutes. You need to get dressed."

"No comfy."

"If you get up I'll give you the cup of coffee I have waiting for you."

She opened an eye and looked up at him, he was fully dressed and standing over her. "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes. Now will you get up?" he asked slightly exasperated.

She sighed but got up anyways and headed to the shower. She could hear Derek pulling containers out of bags, probably Ihop again. She made a mental note to get him to go food shopping, so they wouldn't have to order out so much. She hurried and washed up. By the time she was showed and dressed, Derek was almost done with his food.

"I picked up some food and before you ask, yes there's coffee."

"All this eating out is not good for you. You should get groceries." Se said as she piled food on to a plate.

"I don't cook."

"Well aren't you lucky? I do. So get some groceries and I'll make proper meals."

"You cook?" he asked, surprise showing on his face.

"Had to. Most of my foster parents work late and would leave it up to me or another of the foster kid to take care of the younger ones." She shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

Derek looked at her and wondered how about her time in forster care. Se never talked about it and he would've brought it up but he didn't want to bring up possible bad memories. But he wanted to know about her life before she met him. "How was it?"

"How was what?" she asked after ungraciously swallowing a huge mouthful of pancakes

"Foster care? I mean I've heard stories on the news. And -" he said as the air started to fill with worry.

She waved him off. "Nothing you were thinking happened to me. I've known some kids who were abuse physically, sexually, and emotionally. Most of the foster parents just acted like I didn't exist. They were only keeping me for the pay check.

"That's why you hate when people talk around you."

"Exactly. I mean I've had fosters who have yelled at me and threatened to beat me but noting actually came of it." the worry quickly turned into anger. "Calm down derek. I told you nothing happened."

Their conversation was interrupted when Isaac came down from his bedroom already dressed. The brunet had been staying with Stiles for the past couple of days but had decided to stay home after last night's pack meeting.

"Smells good. Where's mine?"

"Didn't buy you any." Derek deadpanned

Isaac pouted which made Bri laugh, "don't worry I saved you some pup –" she stopped and looked at Derek, wondering why the word came out of her mouth, hoping he could share some enlightment.

Derek grinned, "Your wolf sees Isaac as a pup because she's taking the role of alpha mate or the 'pack mom'"

"Does that mean I can call you mom?" Isaac playfully asked. Bri was about to shoot him down with a smart remark but then she saw the hope in his big blue eyes.

So she turned to Derek and smiled. "You know that makes you the dad right?"

He was about to respond when once again their conversation was interrupted when the pack and their guests all came into the loft. Isaac immediately went straight to Stiles and gave the boy a hug as if he didn't see him the day before.

Derek rolled his eyes at the interaction while Bri gave him a look of warning. She grabbed her coffee and walked back into the 'living room' with him following.

"So does anyone have anything?" she asked

"I think you should come home with us. We are able to protect you better. We would have guards with you just in case the puritans tried to attack." Aerilyn replied.

Before Bri could answer Derek growled and stood in front of her as if protecting her from an attack. "No! She's not leaving. She hasn't even gone through her first full moon. We don't know what could happen."

"We can have someone watch over her. But she needs to start training so she could use her full powers. They can protect her."

"No!" Derek roared.

"You do not have a say. I am her mother." Aerilyn said glaring at the alpha.

"I am her alpha and mate!" he growled once more as his eyes turned bright madder.

"Stop it!" Bri yelled.

They both looked at her but Derek at least looked sheepish. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. His wolf whimpered at the fact that they had enraged their mate.

Bri pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's obvious that I need to stay with both of you, we need to figure this out. Derek how far is the full moon?"

"A week." He replied still glaring at Aerilyn.

"Is there anyone that can come and train me here? That way I'm still with the pack and I get the training I need." Bri asked her

"You may need multiple tutors, since you're so far behind. The amount of priests here would attract attention. I think the best course of action would be to come with us."

"What if the pack came with her?" Stiles asked.

"No, you have school." Derek said

"Actually we have spring break coming up, right after the full moon." Boyd informed him.

"Which means we can go. Can we go?" Stiles asked again, the alpha just rolled his eyes in annoyance but looked at Aerilyn in curiosity.

She was smiling, "of course you are welcomed we have more than enough room."

"Even if we go, how are we going to stop the puritans?" Derek asked

"Can't we just attack if they come for her? It's not like they can beat us." Jackson asked

Peter chuckled bitterly. "They are witches, which mean that they can easily kill you. Most of them could kill with a flick of their wrist. Stop being so arrogant."

"The older hale is right. I may not be a 'witch as you call it but I have seen my wife's people train and fight for years. Their magic is deadly when needed." Max said.

"So we have no chance at winning is what you're saying." Bri asked rhetorically. "I'm going to die. "

"No you're not. We will figure this out together." Derek said grabbing her softly to reassure her. Bri jus hoped he was right.

*****so i had so much trouble with the last part of this chapter. one part of me (stiles and scott) is telling me they should try to talk to the puritans. the other side (derek) is saying they should just kill them. mhhm who will win?**


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: here is a new chapter b/c it's wednesday. i hope you like it. please review.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

"Am I supposed to feel like this?" Bri asked while pacing back and forth through Derek's loft, her wolf following closely behind.

"Anxious?" Isaac asked and grinned when she nodded. "You get used to it. I like to play video games or have sex. It gets rid of it."

She scrunched her nose in distaste. "I didn't need to know that."

"Just being honest. Maybe you and Derek could get it on….though if you do please warn me a head of time. I do not want to see, hear, or smell you two go at it. A child should never see their parents like that." Isaac said with a shudder

She rolled her eyes at his comments, "Derek and I are not at that point." she chose to ignore the reference of her and derek as his parents; because no matter how much she asked him not to call her that he did it anyways. He even got Erica to join him. "And I wish you stop calling me that."

Isaac shrugged. "I like it. Plus I know you enjoy it why lese would you make us dinner and help me with my English homework?" he sighed, "my mom used to do that before she died."

Bri stopped and looked at him with new understanding. They had talked about their lives a couple times late at night when they both couldn't sleep. It had started off with tidbits but eventually he told her about the beatings and the freezer. She shook it off knowing that Isaac hated pity and smirked, "so have you called Derek dad to his face yet?"

"Do you want me to die?" he asked incredulously. "Anyways let's do something to burn off the energy."

"You know if I leave Derek will kill us both." Bri was under strict house arrest. Derek had personally threatened to rip her throat out with his teeth. But it was undercut when Stiles who was in the kitchen with Isaac at the time told him to get a new threat.

"I know. I can have Stiles bring over some games or something." Isaac said before his stomach loudly grumbled.

"Sure. But I'm going to make us some lunch."

"You don't have to. You've cooked dinner every day." Isaac said.

"It's fine Isaac. I like to cook, it helps me think." She said already going to Derek's small kitchen

Isaac sat on the counter and watched her while she started chopping up vegetables. "So do you want to become a chef?"

Bri shrugged, "maybe. Never thought about it."

"You should. Your food is really good." she gave him a 'yeah right' look. "It's the truth."

Bri just ignored him and went to work making them lunch. A few minutes later they were eating stir fry. They were interrupted by Derek coming into the loft.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Decided to come home early since it was the full moon and to see how you were doing. How _are_ you doing?"

"Going stir crazy, because I've been banned from going outside."

"We've talked about this Bri. It's not safe."

"Come on. It's not like I won't be alone. Don't think I didn't notice how there's at least one pack member around at all times. I'm not a child you know."

"I know that! But you don't have the training they do." he lifted his hand when Bri tried to open her mouth. "You only know a couple of moves. But they've been training since they were turned. And you still don't have control of your magic for it to be an aid. I know you're bored but I'd rather you be that then dead. "

She just sighed in resignation, knowing that he had her best interest at heart. Plus she would be able to go outside when they left to go to Aerilyn's house. She turned to Isaac who was watching Derek, "go wash up, lunch is almost ready."

He smirked but got up anyways , "yes _mom_."

Bri rolled her eyes and flicked him off while Derek raised an eyebrow in askance. "Don't go there. Just know that he calls you dad behind you back."

"Oh really?"

"Hey! I told you I'm too young to die." Isaac yelled from the bathroom

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to kill you Isaac. Just don't do it around the others. We don't want them to think its okay." Bri smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Isaac came down with a huge grin on his face which made Derek groan. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Isaac shrugged, "probably. But I'm yours now and you can't take it back."

Derek gave small smile and ruffled his curls "never pup."

A few hours later Bri was surrounded by Derek, Isaac, scot, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, and Peter. The humans were told to stay home just in case she tried to attack them, while Aerilyn and max had left days before. She was sitting down on the floor cuffed in chains waiting for the full moon to rise.

Erica sat down next together and nudged her, "it's not that bad you know. Well once you get an anchor, after that it's easier to control."

"Yeah derek told me. What's yours?"

"Boyd. With him I can be myself and not worry about if he's going to judge me. You'll understand one day when you mate with Derek."

"Maybe. But we haven't even had our first date yet. So that won't be happening for a very long time."

"We'll see." Erica said as she moved away as Derek approached.

He crouched down in front of her and fiddled with the manacle he held in his hands. "Are you okay?" at her nod he continued, "It's almost time."

To say she was nervous was an understatement, even though Derek had went through the feeling of what it was like during the full moon it wasn't an exact science. He had emphasized that people reacted differently during their first one.

Bri could feel the bones in her face changing while her teeth and nails grew. She looked out the loft window and saw the albugineous moon shining brightly. She felt a surge of arousal course through her. She looked at her wolf, whose chlorochrous eyes were blazing. She looked up at Derek and his eyes were madder.

She reached for him but was stopped by the growls in the room. She looked back at the all the betas, except Peter, who were shifted and ready to attack if she tried to hurt Derek. She growled at them, how dare they think that she would hurt her mate?

"Everyone go upstairs." Peter ordered.

"What? She could hurt Derek." Scott replied

"Derek can handle her, and trust me the last thing she's gonna do is hurt him. Now if you want to see them have sex then be my guest."

"What?" Jackson asked trying not to look at Bri who was now on top of Derek grinding down. "I thought we have blood lust during the full moon."

"Most of the time. But there are some who are just…horny. Plus I think her magic may have something to do with her being able to control her shift."

"Well I for one don't want to see that. I will be upstairs with headphones cranked up." Isaac said going up the spiral staircase. The others followed him until the couple was alone.

"Bri we need to stop." Derek panted but his warnings were ignored since she just continued to grind. As much as he enjoyed this, he knew she wasn't in her right frame of mind. If he took advantage of that, she would hate him. He moved her off of him and quickly stood up before she could straddle him again. He marched across the loft, so she wouldn't be able to touch him.

She whimpered and began to crawl but was halted by the chains. She looked up him with her bright green eyes filled with want and for a moment he thought about giving in.

"Jackson! Scott!" he spoke knowing they could hear him. Both boys scrambled down the stairs after a few moments. They looked at him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"I need you to watch her. I'm going for a run. No matter what do not let her out of the chains. If you need to, put the manacle on her."

"I thought you two were getting it in. You couldn't get it up?" Jackson teased

Derek looked up to the ceiling, praying for god to give him strength not to rip out Jackson's throat. He ignored him and left, hoping that Bri would be okay.

"Come on Bri get up." Erica said shaking her

"No! I feel like I've been run over by a mac truck." she whined.

"It comes with the territory. Now get up, I'm hungry and Isaac told me that you made a mean breakfast."

"Yeah you owe us a huge breakfast after what you put us through." Jackson called out from where he, Scott, Boyd and Isaac we laid on the floor.

"What happened? Did I hurt anyone? Where's Derek and Peter?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down! No you didn't hurt anyone. You tried to have sex with Derek but he left. Then you broke out of your chains trying to go after him and it took all of us to pin you down. Peter left after you went to sleep and Derek hasn't been back yet."

"oh." She said. Bri couldn't blame him for leaving when she basically molested him but it didn't stop the pain of rejection. But rejection was something she was used to so she was going to put on a smile on her face and bear through it. She stood up, making her way to the kitchen. "I guess I do owe you guys a big breakfast."

Just then the door to the loft opened revealing Derek. He strode through the apartment going straight to the kitchen. He stared at Bri's back while she cooked, waiting for her to speak. After a few minutes he figured that she was ignoring him and wondered what he did to upset her. It was probably because he left her during her first full moon. God he was such a bad alpha, leaving a new wolf and his mate when she needed him the most.

"Hey." He said

Bri stopped and turned around, "hey"

"About last night…"

"I know and I'm sorry. Erica told me what happened last night and you have to know I would never ever try to do something like that to you. So if you want me to leave then I totally understand."

Derek scrunched his eyes in confusion, "what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you. I thought you were mad at me for not being here during your first full moon."

"Okay you both obviously are dumb. When is breakfast going to be ready?" Erica whined.

They both rolled their eyes at her. Bri smiled, "so you're not mad that I tried to basically molest you?"

"No trust me I liked it. Just next time we will both conscious of our decisions." Bri smirked at the arousal that wafted from him.

"Ew! Stop that. I told you not when I'm in the room." Isaac moaned

Bri mouthed a later to Derek and looked at Isaac, "just for that. You get to help me cook for all these heathens."

"Coming mom"

Bri laughed, happy that everything was okay for now. Because for what was about to come this was something they needed,.


	11. Chapter 11

**author's notes: here's a chap. please review.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

Bri had come to the conclusion that flying was the most horrible thing ever and that airplanes were death traps. Sitting in one spot for hours trying to block out other people's conversations and scents were taxing on a new wolf.

"If you don't relax, you're going to force a shift." Derek whispered to her.

She scoffed, that was east for him to say he had flown many times before. Out of the pack of twelve, Bri and Isaac were the only ones not to have flown. But whereas Bri was terrified, Isaac was excited.

"I can't. How do you block out the conversation, and the smell? It's making me nauseous."

"Close your eyes now focus on my heartbeat and my scent."

She did as he instructed, ignoring everything around her except Derek. After a few moments of breathing in his scent, she instantly felt the nausea die down.

"Good. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea."

"It's fine. Don't use my first time flying as an excuse to get out of this. We promised Aerilyn and we both know I need the training."

"I know that but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bri ignored him and took out the book that Danny had loaned her. The flight to Louisiana, where her 'parents' lived, was going to be a long one.

"Whoa! Bri your parents are packing." Isaac muttered as they all stood into the rounded driveway of the house that Aerilyn and Max called home.

Aerilyn, who was standing in the door way of what could be considered a mansion, smiled. "It's been in the family for years."

"Your rooms have been prepared here, Gene will show you to you them." Max announced.

The stiff old man led them into the house and up the spiral staircase. He showed everyone to their rooms. Erica was not happy about being split up; when Boyd was instructed that he was to room with Isaac.

Bri looked around the room she was staying in, it was bright pink with a canopy bed; it felt like Barbie threw up in here.

"I had it decorated on your tenth birthday." Aerilyn said as she approached her.

"It's….nice" Bri said as she hesitated trying to find the right words.

Aerilyn laughed. "It's no need to lie. It's very hideous. The decorator told me that's what most girls liked at ten years old."

"I'm more of a purple and black girl myself."

She gave her a soft smile, "I used to sit in here and wonder what you would be like. If you grew up to look more like me or your father. If you were adventurous or more of the shy type. Every year on your birthday your father and I would buy a cake and a gift we thought you might like. We would sit and talk about things we would do with you if you were here."

"Maybe we can do something for my eighteenth birthday?" hoping it would cheer her up.

"I would love that. I'll let you get some rest before dinner." The priestess said before closing the door to the room. Bri looked around and sighed, she might as well get some sleep.

She was woken up an hour and a half later by Derek. "Hey dinner is starting soon so you might want to wash up." he moved to go to the door

"Stay."

"I don't think your parents would like that. Max gave me a look when I mentioned you were staying at my loft."

"Don't care. I like it when you're here. You're my personal radiator."

"Oh is that all I'm good for?" he questioned.

"Nah. You give nice kisses too." She teased before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and was about to say something else when Bri shut him up with another kiss. Their make out session were cut off by his stomach growling.

"I guess we should go downstairs and get something to eat." She said already standing up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They straightened their clothes and went down stairs.

Everyone was already seated and looking at them expectantly. The sat down and Bri was stunned at how much food there was, enough to feed everyone at least five times.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to make a toast before we eat." Max announced, standing up. "I want to say how fortunate Aerilyn and I are for being able to be connected to Abrielle again. Nothing brings us greater joy then she does. I want to also say that we are glad to have you all with us today. Cheers"

"Cheers." With that said everyone began piling food on their plates.

"Again!" The tutor yelled at her.

Bri huffed in agitation. She had been training with her tutor, Kai, trying to use defensive magic. She was supposed to create a shield to block his attacks, but it nothing was happening. "I can't! We've been doing this for three hours. It's not working."

"You need to focus."

"I am focusing!" she yelled trying to calm herself down because she felt her canines starting to lengthen.

"She needs to rest." Derek said as he watched from the sidelines.

"No se needs to keep going. She is years behind, five year olds can do this."

"Watch it." Derek warned. No one was going to talk about his mate like that.

"Or what? Are you going to maul me wolfie?" Kai asked with a ball of energy already floating in his hand.

"Don't" Bri grinded out, stepping in front of Derek.

Kai smirked and threw the ball towards them. Bri braced herself for the attack, hoping that her body would absorb most of the energy and it not harm Derek. She opened her eyes when she felt no pain. she could see a dome protecting her and Derek,.

"you could of killed her!" derek yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes, "it wouldn't have killed her. It's like tasering her, she would've been fine." he stared at Bri. "Anyways, I knew you could do it. What were you thinking about?"

"Protecting derek. Keeping him safe."

"If you harness those types of thoughts your shield can be ever stronger and wider. Right now it only defends against the most basic energy balls and only defends people who are right next to you."

Bri smiled maybe she had a fighting chance after all.


End file.
